A JSE (UNDER) TALE
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: Summary: Jack (Sean) gets pulled into the game he loves so much. What will he do? Aw come on we all know its gonna be a Pacifist run…. It is Jack after all. And OHMYGIDDIDDYGOD! LOOK WHO IS JOINING HIM!... Well its only Septiceye Sam of course :D
1. Chapter 1 - PROLOGUE

**Summary: Jack (Sean) gets pulled into the game he loves so much. What will he do? Aw come on we all know its gonna be a Pacifist run…. It is Jack after all. And OHMYGIDDIDDYGOD! LOOK WHO IS JOINING HIM!... Well its only Septiceye Sam of course :D**

Jacksepticeye (also known as Sean McLoughlin) was a youtuber. A youtuber who loved a certain game called UNDERTALE. He loved the characters, he loved the story, he loved the sprites, and not to mention the humour! So after he had finished his playthrough and a few months had passed, he decided to play it again. Would he do the genocide run this time? To be honest… probably not. He had already done a playthrough of it and his brain and heart both mutually decided they couldn't take another one. Although the Genocide run was still entertaining in it's own right. And he learned a hell of a lot more about Sans, his favourite character, that was always a bonus.

Jack booted up the game and was faced with the start screen. From what he had gathered, it would immediately start him off from his last game.

NAME THE FALLEN HUMAN:_

"Wait what?" asked Jack out loud

He was seated at his recording spot, though the camera was turned off. He was wearing a black t-shirt, his favourite blue hoodie, a pair of dark grey/blue jeans and a pair of comfy black and neon green trainers. He had been to the shop earlier and had been too lazy to take them off, he had also gotten his hair redone, now it was slightly shorter at the sides and the neon-ish green was back full force. His favourite septiceye Sam plushie was tucked in his hoodie pocket, it was the original knitted one a fan had made for him.

"That's different…" he commented.

Jack had picked up the habit a while after he had started living alone and recording youtube videos practically twice a day. It was a little different to talking to a camera but it did have similarities nonetheless, and not to mention the fact it comforted him, something to fill the silence and all that.

"Ah well," his Irish accented voice lamented as he brought his keyboard closer.

NAME THE FALLEN HUMAN: Jack

There! Perfect. He still saw the character (Frisk) as a girl, but he heard typing that unlocked an incomplete hard mode, so Jack it was.

IS JACK THE NAME OF THE HUMAN

YES NO

Jack clicked the 'yes' option and watched as the brownish start up story sequence (wow alliteration) begin.

LONG AGO, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS AND MONSTERS, One day, a war broke out between them and, after a long series of battles, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier, while the humans took control of the surface. However, the barrier is not a perfect seal, and the only point of entrance to the Underground is Mount Ebott.

Jack frowned, was it him or was the start story different? Maybe it was because he had not fully erased his save file and instead was just resetting his game...

The screen shifted to show a small silhouette climbing the mountain and falling into the opening. It then lay there as the text continued, but Jack was not looking at the text, he was staring at the silhouette, it was not the small longish haired shape of Frisk, but rather of someone else. For starters it was obviously a young man, and a rather thin one at that, the hair was short and seemed a bit styled and they were wearing what looked like a hoodie…. and….. jeans…..

"Is that….. me?" Jack asked no one

As soon as the last word left his lips he found his vision blurry and his body heavy.

" **W** _h_ _ **a**_ **t** t **h** _e_ _f_ _ **u**_ **c** k?" His voice sounded staticy and drunk.

Jack fumbled around and tried to find his phone on the desk, however with 90% of his vision gone he was not very successful…

maybe he should tidy up his desk from time to time instead of just letting it accumulate clutter...

This was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

 **That's it, at least for now, a little short but then again it is a prologue. Please review and tell me what you thought and if it receives enough praise I will continue it. Okay byebye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! Welcome to chapter 2! I wanna thank you guys for the support I received in making this chapter. You guys mean the world to me! *Brings up knife slowly to cheek* As long as you review that is...**

 ***Puts knife in drawer***

 **Imma just kidding! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also thanks to my Beta! FrostedSkies! Love you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACKSEPTICEYE OR UNDERTALE**

"Uggghhhhh" Jack groaned as he tried to open his incredibly stubborn eyelids. He was not hurt, but his head was fucking killing him, it felt like that time he had stayed up for 58 hours straight back in college. Not good basically. Jack finally managed to force open his bright blue eyes (dulled from pain and confusion) and took a moment to look at his surroundings. Seemed he was on a bad of golden flowers…. wait….

Jack had originally thought it was just a dream… but this kinda was proving otherwise… was he really in the game Undertale? It seemed like such an impossible feat it was ridiculous! Wait one potato-pickin' minute, if he was in the game Undertale…. then would he meet all the characters? Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys and the like? That both sounded terrifying and awesome. Ya know… until the full reality of the situation hit him.

Suddenly finding it very hard to breathe, Jack sat down and concentrated on trying to get air into his lungs… was this a panic attack? Probably...

*Squrrrrreek!*

"AHH! THE FUCK?!"

Jack spun around, and around again, but he couldn't see anything that could of possibly made the noise, had it been Flowey? No, Flowey didn't appear until the next room, so it couldn't have been.

"Squiiirk!"

Jack leapt to his feet and looked around everywhere, nope, still nothing. He then felt something wriggling in his hoodie pocket, yelling in surprise he watched as something round and green squirmed it's way out of his pocket. Oh no way...

A green eyeball was floating right in front of him, it had a blue iris and a green tail-like thing. It was staring at him and making odd vibrated squeak noises.

"S-Sam?" he asked utterly amazed.

The pupil turned up into an upside-down u and it seemed to nod.

Jack fell onto his ass in shock. Sam floated down and squeaked in concern. (How on earth Jack could tell it was concern continued to evade him). Giving the eye a once over he reached out to touch it, Sam didn't seem bothered and moved closer so he didn't have to reach as far.

Jack was expecting Sam to be slimy and icky like a real eyeball, so when his fingers hesitantly brushed the green part of Sam he was pleasantly surprised. Of all things he had never expected Sam to be... fuzzy. Sam seemed to be covered in the same material his septiceye Sam plushies were made in, the ones that were sold from his website. His touch had made some of the short "fur" stick up on the top of Sam's head... ha! It kinda looked a bit like a small bit of spiked up hair. Sam was still the same size as he had been when he was simply a knitted eye, but he just looked so much more... alive... well duh.

Standing up again, Jack gave Sam a smile. In which Sam's pupil turned into an upside down u, (or ^ shape). Jack assumed it was how Sam conveyed a smile.

"Well, I don't quite unde'stand why yer alive and like this Sam, but I guess it doesn't matter now, so... should we just go forward then?"

Sam nodded again.

"Okay then... lets go"

xxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

As soon as Jack stepped through the door he remembered what happened in the game. Sure enough, sitting on the floor looking all cute and innocent was a small golden flower... except this one had a face, a face that Jack knew would not stay cute and friendly for long.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You must be new, someone should really show you how things work around here, I guess little old me will have to do" Jack noted that Flowey's voice was actually very very similar to the one he had put on, actually it sounded exactly like the voice Flowey had used n the genocide run near the start of the game.

Flowey looked surprised at the hateful look that the human sent his way. Jack knew he was Asriel but he couldn't bring himself to show kindness to the flower at this moment.

"No thanks, I already know how things work around here. But thank you for the offer."

Flowey's gaze hardened but there was also curiosity there.

"Oh really? I doubt that, no other human has known what to do... then again, you are older than the other ones."

Jack kept his guard up and Sam glared at the flower, a very thin green eyelid had appeared on Sam just for that purpose.

"Well. I might as well show you anyway." Flowey continued.

Before Jack could protest he felt a tug at his chest and bent over in shock. Suddenly something pulled at his chest and there was suddenly a smallish heart floating in front of him, however what shocked both him and Flowey was the colour. Instead of the familiar fiery red of Frisk, or the player, it burned with a very different light.

"Rainbow?" asked Flowey, somewhat confused and amazed to a degree. Jack also stared open mouthed at the small bright multicoloured heart in front of him.

The heart was red at the top and as it went down went to orange, then yellow, then green, then light blue, then dark blue, then purple, and the very tip was a bright pink.

" _Such a pretty soul"_ whispered Flowey, his gaze turned back to Jack with a greedy glint in his eyes, he **had** to have it.

"Well, see that heart? It's your SOUL, the cumulation of your very being. Now, your SOUL starts off weak but it can get stronger by collecting LV, and do you know what LV stands for?"

"Level of violence" said Jack without thinking.

Flowey recoiled. Had the human not been faking when he said he knew how things worked around here? If he wasn't... then Flowey knew his attempts to wound or hurt the human would prove fruitless. But if he had been lying, he could of simply heard the phrase mentioned... maybe they knew about it on the surface. Flowey upped his guard and continued his pretend happy facade.

"Yes! Now the point is not to gain any LV, and to avoid your LV building up, you have to make your SOUL stronger another way. You do this by collecting, little, white... _friendliness pellets."_

Jack ground his teeth at the obvious lie and watched as the white bullets surrounded his rainbow soul... wait... rainbow soul? Ha! He was sure there was a gay or Irish joke in there somewhere. Oh well.

"-catch as many as you can!"

"Oh shit!" Jack said and ducked as the bullets flew over his head.

"No! You missed them, oh well, lets try again. Try to catch one this time"

Jack couldn't dodge the next onslaught and screamed as he felt fire coursing through his veins, he imagined this is what a heart attack felt like, his SOUL flickered violently in protest to the violence and Sam squeaked in concern.

Jack slumped to the ground numb, his body and head pounding, it seemed he had not recovered from his earlier ahem... teleportation into a FICTIONAL GAME. As his eyes closed he dimly noticed a black fireball hit Flowey and send him flying away, before he was consumed by darkness.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

"Please, please little one be calm, he will be fine, shush! Please..."

Jack opened his eyes and groaned at his headache, what had happened?

"Oh! You are awake!"

Jack was suddenly assaulted by a small green blur

"Oof! Sam!? You're ok!" Jack hugged the green eyeball who chirped in response and nuzzled Jack's chest (well... as much as an eyeball can anyway)

Jack turned his head and almost fell of the bed when he saw the humanoid goat smiling at him.

"Tor-" he exclaimed before catching himself

Her expression became confused

"How do you know my name young one?"

Jack decided to play dumb

"Huh? I don't. Tor, is... an expression... used by... um... humans when we are, surprised is all. Heh, like Tor Blimey!" ...God he was a terrible liar.

Regardless, Toriel seemed to accept the answer and helped him stand up on shaky legs. Jack noticed that his shoes had been removed and placed at the end of the bed, he sat down and pulled them on, he also noticed this looked remarkably like the room Toriel gave to Frisk in the game. Could he even call it a game anymore? Was this all a dream?

"Ow!" Jack said and held his chest as it twinged in pain

Nope. Hurt too much to be a dream.

"Are you alright? From the information I have gathered that was the first time your SOUL has been hit, it's always very painful the first time, but it gets better, soon it will be nothing more than just a stab of pain. Provided you want to hurt monsters of course." Her eyes became guarded, Jack was quick to placate her.

"Nonononono, I don't plan on hurting anybody! Its just... not me is all"

Toriel believed him and smiled again

"Good to hear it. My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of the ruins, everyday I pass through to see if any humans have fallen down. You are lucky I came when I did."

Jack nodded, he was thankful. Very thankful in fact.

"Well, since you know my name, why don't you tell me yours"

Jack opened his mouth to say 'Sean' but found he couldn't, not that he didn't want to, just that he _physically couldn't_. Jack raised his hands to his throat, what the fuck was going on, why couldnt he say his name?! The answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

NAME THE FALLEN HUMAN: _

THE FALLEN HUMAN IS CALLED JACK. PROCEED?

Because his name wasn't Sean... at least not here. He had named the human Jack, not Sean.

"Jack" he said, and found he could say it just fine.

Toriel looked at him increasingly concerned

"Does your throat hurt? Do you want a glass of water?"

Thankful for a fake reason for his "random" spaz attack, Jack nodded.

Toriel lead him to the kitchen, it was odd seeing the house in non-pixalated form, but very cool none the less. Deciding it would be less hassle to keep up the unknowing facade, Jack decided to chat with the human-like goat.

"So Toriel, your house is pretty nice. It kinda looks like the ones on the um... surface, ya know, except I hav'an apartment an'all, but it's cute. Ah like it!"

Toriel turned to Jack with a surprised yet amused look on her face.

"That is a rather strange accent you have you know, I have never heard it before, do all humans sound like that?"

Jack blushed, he had not been expecting Toriel to comment on his Irishness.

"Well no. There are seven billion humans, and to an extent, each and every one of them has thier own accent, but in the differ'nt countries they all sound similiar to eachother. For example mine is an Irish accent, and only people born in or that live in my country have it."

Toriel's eyes had grown wide

"Seven billion?"

Oops

"Um yeah, but like 150,000 people die everyday on average so-"

He was cut off by Toriel's gasp

"Aaah! It's ok! Its usually age! If its any consolation around 365 000 babies are born every day... at least in 1997, it may have changed!"

God it was embarrassing how bad he was at this.

"I see. How many of the people that die are... children"

Jack knew this. He had done it for a project thing back in college and the knowledge had never left him, and although he did not particulaly want to tell her this he didn't want to have to lie to her. Especially since he was already doing that by pretending he didn't know who she was or what would happen in the future. He sighed

"Rougly 21,000. Each year, one million babies dies on the day they are born, or before their first birthday."

Toriel covered her mouth in shock.

"H-how old are you?"

"25" Jack said

She gasped

"But you're still just a child! Where is your mother and father? Did they let you run off alone!?"

"Wha-?! No! No, 25 is an adult in terms of humans, by the time we turn 18 we are allowed to drink alcohol, drive, leave our parent's home, get a job, and do all sorts of stuff!"

"Now now young one! I am 453 years old and I know that 25 is too young to be doing all that."

Jack's jaw dropped. Toriel was 453 years old!? He didn't know that! No wonder she thought he was practically a child... it would probably be best not to mention the fact that humans only lived to 90 on average... yeah... probably best.

"Um, ok." He said, a little unsure on how to go on with the conversation.

Toriel seemed to deflate slightly and ruffled his green hair. It was odd... Jack had not had his hair ruffled for a loooong time, ever since he was 13 he believed.

"What a strange hair colour" Toriel remarked absentmindedly as she retracted her hand "is it natural? Last time I checked, humans did not have such bright hair."

Jack laughed a little

"Nah, I just got it dyed again a couple ah'days ago, its actually naturally brown, like the sides here. But for some reason it has some streaks of grey in it, I'm not sure why exactly though"

Toriel accepted this with a smile

"Are you hungry? I made a butterscotch cinnamon pie for you while you were out"

Jack shook his head. He didn't really feel hungry at all.

"Thank you so much fer the offer though-" seeing her crushed expression he decided to try and do something to cheer her up "-goatmom"

Toriel blinked and stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a large smile and wrapping him in a hug. Not being surprised by the action, Jack hugged back.

"Well" Toriel said stepping back from him. "What do you want to do then?"

Jack winced at what he knew he had to say next

"Well. I have to find a way out of the ruins ya see, I know it seems really sudden and it will probably hurt a bit, but I promise if things get too bad I will come straight back here."

Toriel looked at him in a sad yet accepting way.

"Well... you are older than the others that have come through here. I suppose, as long as you come back if needed, I will permit you to go."

Jack nodded, thanking every single God there ever was that he didn't have to fight Toriel.

"Okay then. I shall show you to the door out of the ruins. Follow me"

Jack already knew where they were going, but didn't say anything as they walked through the stone corridoor. When they reached it, Toriel turned to Jack and gave him something

"Here, take this cellphone, use it to call me when you want" she smiled yet more sadly than before.

Jack took the cell phone and hugged her again before stepping out into snowdin forest, the cold air startling him momentarily. Thankfully he still had his blue hoodie on or he just might have frozen. He turned back and waved at Toriel who brightened a little and waved back

"BYE GOATMOM!"

She laughed a little wand watched him leave before closing the door and going back up to her house. Meanwhile the youtuber sighed and continued through Snowdin Forest.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

Jack shoved his cold hands into his hoodie pocket and watched a cloud of white mist form in front of his face. Passing a tree he gave a little mental sigh, he had no idea how, but he was bored… incredibly so. To amuse himself he kicked a snowdrift and watched as a cloud of flakes flew off in the direction he was heading, though he tried not to jostle too much as Sam was in his hood resting. The Irishman fixed his beanie and continued onwards, stepping over a large branch as he did. There was something oddly familiar about that branch but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. Jack was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear, and therefore react, to the branch snapping behind him, this consequently made a pair of "eyes" narrow slightly from the shade of a tree.

When Jack reached a bridge he wasn't quite all mentally there, so when a voice from behind him said " n", he found it perfectly acceptable that he shrieked and spun around so fast he almost fell over. His blue eyes widened as they took in the figure and suddenly found it very hard to swallow…

Sans.

 **Ok, that was chapter 2! Please review, I know its realllllly tempting to just follow, favourite, or do nothing, but they don't keep authors motivated. Reviews on the other hand give us the DETERMINATION to carry on writing chapters, so please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeelllo! Wow! Good to see everyone again! I feel like it's been a while... hold on *checks calendar...**

 **realises I don't have a calendar**

 **Oh... well umm, this is awkward... I'm just gonna *presses button***

 **DARKWOLFPUP22 DOES NOT OWN JACKSEPTICEYE NOR UNDERTALE**

 ***Fist pumps* [Whispers]: Saved it!**

 **Anyway! Thank you all so so much for the reviews! And the reviewers as well. So special thank yous to**

 **\- Honey Sho**

 **\- Guest**

 **\- Fangrrrrrr**

 **\- Guest**

 **\- skiethemuse**

 **\- Mewmew**

 **\- Guest (Christopherprime22)**

 **\- Trondason**

 **\- RJ**

\- **Rib cake**

 **\- In dominus omega**

 **and Animani Ashley.**

 **You all are the best! Hope you enjoy this new installment. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Here we go!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Jack's eyes took in the skeleton before him, surprisingly (or perhaps unsurprisingly) he looked pretty much exactly like his sprite, except now Jack could see the fluff on the rim of his hood and the fact that he did not in fact wear slippers, but rather a pair of blue converses with the laces undone. The fandom would be rather sad to hear that…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sans' voice, it was kind of deep and much less scratchy than the one Jack had done for him.

"uuh, that's your cue to laugh or, ya know, emote at all."

What?

Jack was so confused right now, what on earth was Sans talking about? Oh! Based on what Jack knew about Sans, he figured he had just said something funny or made a pun… but that didn't explain why the dialogue sounded so familiar…

The realisation jarred Jack both physically and mentally. Sans (based on Jack's actions) probably thought that he was Chara…. that was less than good, in fact, that was worse than bad!

Quick ye fuckin' idiot! Say something! Anything! ANYTHING!

"Sorry Sans, mustn't of heard ye."

Jack was surprised by the utter lack of emotion in his voice, he blamed the mind numbing shock he was going through at that moment and began to sweat lightly when the skeleton's eye light things flickered dangerously.

"i never told ya my name human. and ive never seen ya before"

The hint was subtle but clear as crystal. Sans remembered every single reset, and since he had never seen Jack before and Jack knew his name, the only logical option was that he was possessed by Chara, God he had to fix this. And fast.

"I'm not Chara!" he blurted

 _'Oh real smooth there Jackaboy'_ he thought, cursing his nervous tendencies.

Sans actually looked vaguely surprised, but he wasn't going to interrupt so he continued. And he definitely was not babbling…. nope, not at all.

"I-I mean I can see why you would think that, but I'm still… me. I'm not Frisk, but I'm also not oh-I'm-just-going-to-kill-everyone-for-no-reason Chara spirit thing, I mean. I have been here before.. well, not technically, not like th- aarggh. This is such a mess!"

Jack put his head in his hands and ran his fingers violently through his bright green hair, causing his beanie to fall off and land in the snow. There was a chirp and Sam, sensing his distress, flew out of Jack's hood, he seemed to be concerned. Jack took a deep breath to try and calm himself and stroked his eyeball companion.

"Sorry Sam, situation is gettin' ta me is all…"

A cough startled Jack out of the moment and he saw Sans (whom he had kiiiinda forgotten about) holding his beanie out to him.

"Uhh thanks" said Jack taking it.

"sooo, ya not Frisk, but you're obviously not Chara either, so… who exactly are you?"

Jack sighed and gave the short skeleton a smile

"My names Jack"

"so… is this your first time here or…?"

To be honest, Jack didn't know whether to shake his head or to nod it, so he settled for just explaining.

"Well, technically its my third time…. but I guess…. also my first"

Sans seemed a bit confused, Jack could only begin to imagine what was going through the punsters head. Sans knew a lot and was incredibly smart, he also remembered every single reset, so for Jack to suddenly appear, knowing almost everything, Sans must be very very puzzled. But what Jack didn't know was that Sans was also very intrigued, it had been a while since his last brain teaser… besides thinking of new puns.

"so, are ya gonna explain now? what do ya know kid?"

Jack looked surprised at the question but scowled lightly at the use of 'kid' but he explained nonetheless

"Well… you tell me about your brother and how he's a human-hunting fanatic, I go across the bridge, meet up with you, and you tell me to hide behind a "conveniently shaped lamp" (air quotes) Papyrus arrives, chews you out for slacking, then he runs off to do who-knows-what. Then I have to go through puzzles that I am guessing were slightly rigged or somet(h)ing."

Sans nodded and Jack continued

"Ya know, unless it's the genocide route, then Chara kinda jus' stands there all creepy an' silent an' shit."

If Sans had had eyebrows, one would have raised.

"genocide route?" he asked. He had a feeling he already knew but he wanted to be sure.

Jack was about to talk again when he was unexpectedly hit by a bout of dizziness, stumbling violently he grabbed one of the nearby bars to try and steady himself.

"woah kid, are you alright?"

Jack barely registered the voice or the fact that he was quickly falling into the chasm below the bridge before he slipped once again into unconsciousness.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

 _ **Sean… Sean, open your eyes, Sean….**_

 _ ***sigh***_

 _ **I have cookies?**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Uh ok…. Listen, I'm just going to tell you anyway and hope you hear me. You're here for a reason Sean… or should I say Jack? Please…. stay determined. I will come to you in times of trouble, however I can only speak to you while you are unconscious. Please stay strong, and be happy in the knowledge that you will go home soon. Good luck.**_

 _...W- wha? W-wait! who are ye? I-I-_

Jack was dragged forcibly into consciousness as his eyes blinked open. What on earth, or **who** on earth was that voice? He had felt asleep, unable to answer or respond to them, but as soon as they had said "good luck" he had snapped out of it and tried to find out more, unfortunately, he had woken up before they could answer him..

"Ugh... I am gettin' fookin' sick of wakin' up after passin' out fer no reason" he grumbled, his Irish accent becoming stronger with his annoyance and grogginess.

A deep chuckle startled him out of his waking-up haze and left him scrambling into a sitting position.

"Aaah! Who's there!?"

"i'm wounded that you would forget me so easily. am i really so boring?"

Jack looked at Sans with an apologetic expression before realising something.

"Why am I in yer house?

Another chuckle

"well when ya passed out, i decided to help out" Sans shrugged as if it was nothing that he had saved Jack's life.

"Ugggghhhhhhhh" Jack put his head in his hands

"Thanks Sans"

*squeak!*

"Sam!"

Jack grinned at the eye and Sam 'smiled' back.

"odd companion you have there kid-"

"Jack"

"huh?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 25."

Sans looked amused

"ok then Jack, your friend here just hovered there and watched you, he seemed to be really worried about ya, and it's... weird that i can tell that, considering that he's... ya know, an eye."

Jack sniggered and watched Sam float off to look around the house, now that he knew that Jack was okay.

"so, you never answered my question "

"Ah passed out! How could I have possibly answered!?"

"*snigger* alright, alright calm down. now, howzabout answering it?"

"Uhh... what was it again?"

"genocide route"

"Oh yeah!"

Jack paused, this was a big deal, would Sans want to hear that his whole existence was nothing more than a video game? That his entire life was created by a guy...

Wait

That guy, Toby Fox, the entire creator of Undertale! And that silly self-insert Annoying Dog character, if Jack found him... then maybe he could finally get some answers! Ok ok, trying not to get his hopes up, Jack tried to remember all the instances in when the white dog appeared.

The first time he remembered was when Papyrus used him in the gauntlet. The second was when it appeared was when he was in Undyne's drawer. The third was when the dog stole his artefact... wait did he mix that up? UH! Why didn't he play the game again before now!? Then at least he would have remembered more.

*Cough cough*

"AH! ... SANS! Don't do that! Ya scared the shit outta me!"

"well you've taken about three minutes to answer my question"

Jack flailed for an answer, should he lie? He was a really awful liar and didn't think Sans would be fooled for a minute. Thankfully he was saved by the front door suddenly bursting open and a very, very loud voice resonated through the house.

"SANS! YOU LEFT YOUR STATION AGAIN! WHAT IF A HUMAN HAD COME BY WHILE YOU WERE GONE? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SUCH A WASTED OPPURTUNI- Sans! Who! Is! That?!

Papyrus' voice was still incredibly loud but went quieter near the end as he finally took in Jack's form sprawled on his couch.

"Uuuuuhhh" the green haired youtuber said as he took in the real Papyrus for the first time. Again, he looked almost exactly like his sprite.

"sup bro" said Sans

That seemed to snap Papyrus out of staring at Jack

"DO NOT "SUP" ME BROTHER! THIS IS SERIOUS! IF A HUMAN CAME BY YOUR STATION AND YOU MISSED IT THEN I COULD MISS MY CHANCE TO PROVE TO UNDYNE THAT I SHOULD BE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Ummmm" Jack said quietly, making Sans snigger again.

"ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WERE BEING LAZY AND NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"uhh, bro i think that's called sleeping..."

"EXCUSES EXCUSES! YOU HAVE TO PUT MORE WORK INTO YOUR SENTRY DUTY!"

"aww, come on bro, i've been working myself...to the bone"

Papyrus seemed to get even more wound up and Jack held back a laugh, although not very successfully, Sans looked at Jack with self-pride.

"Ha-hahehaha! Yeah Papyrus, come on, lighten up. Sans was just feeling a bit **bonely** is all" Jack responded once he had got a hold of his laughter. Sans looked at Jack with surprise before laughing with him.

"OH NO! NOW THERES TWO OF YOU! PUNS ARE NOT THAT FUNNY!"

Jack and Sans seemed to disagree, judging by the laughter still echoing around the living room... some of it at Papyrus' expense.

"yeah, come on Pap, you cant deny Jack is pretty **humerus"**

"HA! You really tickle ma **funny bone** Sans."

"*laugh* i think your trying to hard **tibia** punster Jack"

"You wanna fight bro, **socket** to me!"

"ENOUGH!"

Jack and Sans were laughing too hard to respond coherently so just settled for stopping the pun barrage.

"S-sor-hahahahaha- sorry Papyrus!" Jack choked out. Sans didn't even bother to apologise as he made puns for his brother on a daily basis anyway.

"UGH!... SO WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU ANYWAY?"

Jack pulled himself off the couch and raised his hand to shake the taller skeleton's hand. With a small amount of annoyance and amusement he noticed that Papyrus was taller than him by quite a bit. Jack was 5 foot 9, Papyrus seemed to be roughly 5 foot 11, maybe 6 foot, and Sans was about 5 foot 4 or 5.

"GREETINGS! I AM PAPYRUS! AND YOU ARE?"

"I'm Jack" he said while shaking Papyrus' gloved hand.

There was a couple of seconds before Jack turned to Sans

"Should I tell him?"

Sans shrugged helpfully

"Um, Ok... well... don't freak out... but I'm kind of a... human"

Silence

"REALLY!? A REAL HUMAN!? WOWIE!... WAIT... DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU?"

Jack fidgeted with his hoodie. His beanie was back on his head and Sam was still off exploring the house, and his trainers had been removed... again, what was it with these monsters and taking off his shoes?

"I don't know... do you?"

Papyrus looked like a huge war was waging inside him.

"WELL... I GUESS SO, IF I DO I'LL BE SO-"

"Popular?"

"UH-UM YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Jack stopped. Shit. Why did he do that!? He hadn't even been thinking... okay, time to tell a half truth!

"Well, aboveground I wanted the same thing. I then got into a career called Youtube and gained a few subscribers, and a lot of good friends, even a few best friends." Jack had not started Youtube to gain friends or popularity. He just did it for fun (and at first: money, but that became unimportant to him early on)

"YOUTUBE!? THAT SOUNDS FUN! HOW MANY OF THESE, SUBSCRIBER THINGS DO YOU HAVE?"

"Uhh, last time I checked... over 8 million or so..."

Both Sans and Papyrus were visibly shocked by the information, Papyrus' jaw dropped and Sans' eye sockets widened (although how that actually happened continued to evade Jack)

"... WOWIE! YOU MUST BE SO FAMOUS AND POPULAR!"

That hit Jack.

"Nonononono! Get that out ye head righ' now! I'm not famous! Sayin' all that stuff makes me feel like a douchebag, like "oh I have a lot of fans!" or "oh I'm so famous!" No. I don't like that kind of stuff. I would never consider myself famous, and I dont want people to think I am either."

Jack immediately blushed under the stares he received for his protest and dropped his arms back to his sides, only just realising he had been using them to gesture exaggeratly

"Uh, heheh sorry"

"SUCH HUMBLENESS! YOU ARE TRULY A KIND PERSON HUMAN!"

Jack's blush intensified

"Uhh, thank you"

"NO PROBLEM! SO... WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

Jack shuffled as he glanced over at Sans.

"Umm, Sans kinda brought me here after I eh heh, passed out"

"OH!? ARE YOU ILL HUMAN?"

Jack laughed

"No, I'm no' sick, ta be honest I don't know why I passed out... but ah heard, a... voice" Jack had stopped laughing and instead was standing there looking deep in thought, he then shook his head and a smile was back on his face.

"Doesn't matter. Hey, have either of you seen a little white dog around here. One that could maybe be classified as, annoying?"

"WHY YES I HAVE! ALTHOUGH... I CANNOT REMEMBER WHERE"

"sure. but i don't know where it comes from or where it goes. why?"

The green haired man spun to answer Sans' question with a smile

"It's kinda important that I find that dog, it might have some answers that I need. But neve'mind all tha'. Papyrus do you think you could take me to Undyne's place?"

"UH, CERTAINLY... BUT, WHY?"

Jack laughed again

"Well, this may make me sound crazy, but I need ta look in her kitchen drawer"

 **Done! This one took a while and there are some bits that need to be straightened out, but other than that I think it turned out ok :D**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Byyye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOP O' THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES MY NAME IS JACKSEPT- oh... oh wait its not?**

 **...Damn thats dissapointing.**

 **ANYWAY! OMG Thank you all so so so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me!**

 **Happy Feburary! Gonna be a big month you know! We got valintines day (meh) Shrove Tuesday (Hell yes) My somewhat friend's bday (cool) and The Deadpool Movie (HELL F*CKING YES!)**

 **Anyway! Thank you all so so much for the reviews! And the reviewers as well. So special thank yous to**

 **\- Honey Sho**

 **\- Mewmew**

 **\- Trondason**

 **\- In dominus omega (Also, bring on the dark meme lord! We'll engage in a drama lama! Alpaca punch! xD)**

 **\- Animani Ashley.**

 **\- FireKitsune1**

 **\- Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass**

 **\- shadow of eyes**

 **\- TheAnimatingGamer**

 **\- Rayden**

 **\- Kalincka**

 **You all are the best! Hope you enjoy this new installment.**

 **Special SPECIAL huge thank you to Fangrrrrrr, you're review was truly truly amazing! I smiled so much and showed it to all my friends! All... two of them... But thank you so so much that review really meant a lot to me :D**

 **Here we go!**

 **Again I really appreciate this! Reviews mean so much to an author and it makes me really happy that you like my story. But anyhoo: CHAPTER 4 AWAAAY!**

"Oh I woul' walk 500 miles, and ah would walk 500 more, just ta be tha man, that walks 1000 miles ta fall down at yer door. Da da da da, da da da da, de le lun de le lun dun dun dun du-"

"HUMAN"

"AIIEEEH!... Papyrus! You scared tha shit outta me! Ugh, me heart! What's up?" Jack released his hold on his chest and looked upwards at the tall skeleton.

"OH, UMM I MERELY WONDERED WHAT YOU WERE SINGING IS ALL... I'M SORRY IF I SCARED YOU. AND WHAT IS A HEART?"

Jack paused and ran a hand through his bright green hair.

"No no its fine. Just surprised me is all. And ta be honest ah don't really know... I think it's a song practically everyone knows aboveground, it just sprung to ma mind because of the walkin' we were doin'. And you don't know what a heart is?"

"WELL... I KNOW IT IS A SHAPE ONE USES TO EXPRESS LOVE OR FEELINGS, BUT YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE A PART OF YOU..."

Jack paused. Did Papyrus really not know what a human heart was? He would of thought for sure that monsters like Toriel and Asgore had them... did they?

"So, have you ever heard about havin' a broken heart?"

"WELL... YES. BUT IT IS MERELY AN EXPRESSION, WE USE IT TO DESCRIBE SADNESS OR A PAIN IN OUR SOUL... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM OR WHERE IT STARTED."

"i know where the heart is bro"

"OH REALLY WOWIE! WHERE!?"

"home"

"UHH, WHAT? HOME IS WHERE THE HEART I- OH GOD IT WAS A JOKE! AND I FELL FOR IT!"

Sans gave what sounded like a 'snerk' as he sauntered next to them. Grinning at Jack who was laughing quietly as not to upset Papyrus.

"Hehehheh, anyway, my heart is here" Jack touched his chest. "Its suppose ta pump blood and oxygen around ma body. Nothing too special... important though."

"WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS INCREDIBLE!"

"Meh, not really. Here feel" Jack at this point grabbed Papyrus' glove covered hand and held it where his heart was.

"UMM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HA-"

 _Bump bump._

"ND. WHAT WAS-"

 _Bump bump_

Papyrus suddenly pulled away, eye sockets wide, Jack looked a little concerned before he spoke.

"SANS! SANS GIVE ME YOUR HAND! YOU HAVE TO FEEL THIS!"

Said skeleton gave his brother an amused glance

"nah bro, i'm good. thanks though"

Jack grinned and looked for Sam, who had gone to scout the area a little earlier. From what Jack recalled, they would be entering the part of Waterfall Undyne lived in very soon. Then he would try and find her house, the Annoying Dog, and then MAYBE but hopefully get some answers on why he was here. Jack wasn't fooled and knew the only reason Sans was even tagging along was because of the fact that he was curious about Jack and his mysterious appearance and memories.

"AH! HERE WE ARE! WE MADE IT PASSED THE PUZZLE!"

Jack snapped out of it to look at the four floating lillies all in a neat little line.

"Cool! Well done Papyrus" Jack praised as he tested the strength of one of the flowers, surprisingly it held his body weight up easily.

"SOOOO... WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO TO UNDYNE'S AGAIN?"

Jack paused to get to the other bit of land before answering.

"Well, I'm gonna try and find a white dog, you know, tha one that ah mentionned earlier?"

"YES, I KNOW THAT... BUT IT JUST SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF TROUBLE FOR ONE DOG AFTER ALL"

"Yeah, maybe, but this dog could help me get home."

"WHHAAAT!? HOW!?"

"i agree bro, sounds pretty im **paw** sible"

"SANS!"

"aw come on Pap, i'm just **hounding** ya a little"

"SANS WHY!"?

"i just wanna tell ya a **tail** "

"SANS I WILL END YOU!"

" **muzzle** -toff bro"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

Jack was litterally knealing as he laughed, it reverberated off the walls of Waterfall, making it sound like 10 people were laughing as opposed to just one. Unfortunately after a little while Jack stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, ehheheheh. Nice one Sans"

Sans seemed to blow-up slightly with self-pride and winked at Jack

"well, i like to keep people laughing, so in that case guess i succeeded huh?"

Jack nodded as he straightened out his beanie.

"Yeah ya did. " God, and Jack thought Sans was funny in the _game_!

"something on ya mind Jack?"

There was no response from the usually energetic youtuber. Instead Jack suddenly found himself realising something. Something he hadn't realised, or at least had not thought about since the ruins. It sounded funny, since it was kind of obvious, but he had kind of been ignoring the fact that he was. In. A. Game. The sudden re-realisation made Jack almost sick. He was in a game... a game! He had woken up in a game... and met the characters... what if he couldn't go home? What if he was stuck here? What if he died... that particular thought made him absolutely terrified. Who was he kidding, he wasn't Frisk, he wasn't strong. He was in a game!

"HUMAN?"

Oh look at that... he had somehow found himself on his knees struggling to breathe. Most definitely a panic attack, however Jack found at that particular moment that he just didn't care. A game. A game. A GAME!

"A game...*sharp inhale*.. a game...*sharp inhale*... a game..."

Everything was going fuzzy, his sight was failing and black spots obscured his vision. Jack's chest screamed for more oxygen but his brain wasn't allowing it, and he felt like his heart was suddenly beating irregularly. Oh god the fear was completly overwhelming. Then the 'room' started spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. His whole body was shaking violently and everything felt numb, he couldn't catch his breath, his heart was pounding out of his chest. He was choking, he was gonna die!

And then it began to fade... what?

Why?

Wait... who was hugging him?

Strong yet comforting arms had encircled him around his upper torso and his head was resting on someone's (slightly uncomfortable) shoulder. When his breathing had leveled out a bit he was able to identify the hugger as Papyrus.

"Papyrus... wha- what are ye doing?"

"I'M COMFORTING YOU... DO NOT WORRY, MY BROTHER OFTEN HAS THESE "PANIC ATTACKS" AS WELL, SO YOU WILL FIND I AM VERY SKILLED IN DEALING WITH THEM, NYEH HEH HEH."

Mildly overwhelmed by the kindness Papyrus had shown a stranger, Jack found tears suddenly falling from his eyes. He lifted his arms and gripped the skeleton back as he began to sob openly. All his worries pouring out in that one moment, the fear of dying, the thought of never going back home or seeing his friends and family, the absurdity of the whole situation. All finally recognised instead of being (unhealthily) repressed.

"UMM... ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN? UH, I HATE TO INTERUPPT, BUT YOU'RE... KINDA CRUSHING ME"

Hearing that Jack immediatly slackened his grip and leapt back rubbing his eyes furiously with his sleeve.

"Oh god I'm sorry Papyrus... I'm sorry, wow I'm such a mess..."

"OH ITS NO TROUBLE HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT SO EASILY DAMAGED! ESPECIALLY NOT BY A HUMAN'S ARMS!"

Jack laughed weakly and brought his knees up to his chest. He had to try and rid himself of this mentality, ok, yes he was in a game, but now he would just have to deal with it. He would immerse himself, keep himself busy, and most importantly, try to stop his thoughts from wandering to the "danger zone". Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

"ya gonna leave me hanging Jack, or are ya actually gonna accept my help?"

Snapping his head up his eyes focused on Sans, who was holding out a skeletal hand. Grasping it, Jack allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet.

"Thanks Sans... again"

"no problem"

"Sooo... are we nearly there yet?"

"ALMOST... WE STILL HAVE A FEW MINUTES TO GO, BUT WE SHOULD BE THERE SOON"

Nodding, Jack began walking in the direction they had been heading before his *cough meltdown cough* Yelling for Sam. A bit more of his usual energy could be seen in his steps. While he was walking Sans and Papyrus stayed a little behind to talk quietly (ish in Paps case)

"Brother... is that normal for humans?" (None caps is Pap whispering)

Sans thought back to memories of Frisk and... Chara.

"to be honest... no. i don't think so Pap."

Confused expression

"But, then why would he have one? The only other person I have known to have them is... you brother."

Sans looked down

"look, maybe we shouldn't pry. i know i wouldn't be too pleased if i knew you were talking about it behind my back-" he glanced upwards at Jack's retreating form. -"Litterally"

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. We shall wait for him to tell us himself, or when he is ready!"

"good idea Pap"

MEANWHILE UP AHEAD

"Saaaaammm! Saaaaaam! SAM! Sam come on out buddy! Where are yo- *CRASH* Oof!"

From his new position on the floor Jack was able to see thay he had collided with a small orangy yellow figure wearing a striped jumper.

"Yo! You like, ran right into me! Are you okay?"

Jack pushed himself off the floor and turned his blue gaze onto the Monster Kid

"Excuse me! How could ah have possibly crashed inta ye when I was walkin'?"

...

"Okay, maybe I ran into you... but yo! I'm just so excited! I heard Undyne was in the area and I wanted to see if that was true! God Undyne is so cool! Have you met her?"

"Well... technically... I guess"

Stars could practically be seen in the small lizard?'s eyes

"Woah! Really!? Yo! Thats so cool!"

"Umm yeah..." Jack was slightly distracted. Looking back he saw Sans and Papyrus apparently locked in some sort of conversation but they were actually quite a while away.

 _ **"hElLoo?"**_

Jack jumped about a foot in the air, surprising the Monster Kid greatly.

 _'Hello? Who's there?"_

Jack suddenly paused, huh, that was odd. Why? Why was he so dizzy all of a sudden? And why was his vision failing? Oh god he was falling, ooh that floor looked like it would hurt once he smacked his face off it. The last thing Jack saw was a flash of blue before he slipped into darkness.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvvxvxvxvxvxx

 _ **Jack? Jack can you hear me?**_

 _Wha! It's you! Yeah I can here ya! Who are ye?_

 _ **Jack! Th/'#][ is impo[;'/./' I need you to ]/;.;[']#'/ ~][;.**_

 _What!? I can't understand you! It sounds like... static or interference. Can ya speak any louder?_

 _ **I ca[';/.l;[']';. ;;[]'/.l;[###l;'/;**_

 _Why are you getting quieter? Are you leaving? No wait! I have questions!_

 _ **My n#;[;.''# is ['#/#/.;;]#'/;['**_

 _ **][;p'#'/'/.'][;'Use]'['[]#';.;'/Omega]['Souls#'#~ #']##';**_

 _H-hold on! Do you know why I am here?! Can I get out of this!? Will I die or load a save file!? Hello! HELLO?! Oh no! I- I'm... waking... up..._

xvxvxvxvvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

"Step aside Papyrus! The human has to die!"

"WAIT WAIT... I CAN SEE WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT UNDYNE... BUT HE'S REALLY NOT BAD! AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Letting out a soft groan Jack pulled himself into a sitting position

"...Fucknuggets" he cursed as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the sudden migraine.

There was a loud snort and the sound of a weapon being drawn.

"Papyrus! Stand back!"

"NO UNDYNE, YOU MUST LISTE-"

"Can you guys be quiet please!? Ugh, my head feels like its just been punched repeatedly by... uh... John Cena or something." Jack's voice sounded both exasperated and a little snappish.

Opening his eyes he came face to face with a whiteish wall that had orangish stains on as well as a... piano? What?

"AH HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE!"

Jack hissed and clutched his head again. God was this what he sounded like to people that had headaches? Well... at least his videos came with a mute button.

"bro, maybe quiet down a little bit"

"Oh! How's this!?"

"better"

Hesitantly, Jack took his hands off his head only to wince and put them back as there was a large twinge of pain and a staticy kind of voice that yelled _**Jack!**_ Also, Jack would deny forever that he made a noise that could also be consued as a whimper just then.

"Jack, are ya okay?"

Waving a hand dismissivly Jack didnt look up or uncover his head

"I'm fine. Thanks Sans. Just need a paracetamol or someting" (Intentional spelling there)

"A WHAT?"

"Its nothin', dont even worry about i' Papyrus" Jack said while using the wall to sit up. Once he was up he was able to recognise the fact he was in Undyne's house. The Captain herself was a little ways away glancing at him distrustfully, a glowing spear gripped in her hands. Sam was asleep on the piano.

"hold on, maybe i can do something about that" Sans said from the corner as he walked casually forward.

"Really? What?" asked Jack, genuinely curious

"well, i never really learnt much healing magic, but i can definitely alliviate some of the pain you're feeling."

Amazed, Jack nodded. Then immidiatly regretted it as the motion caused yet another spike of pain. Almost hesistanlty, Sans touched his skeletal hand against Jack's head and closed his eyes... eyesockets? Whatever. It took a second but Jack then began to feel a sort of warm yet odd and foreign feeling flood his skull, making it tingle slightly. After a small while it stopped and Sans withdrew his hand and placed it back in his hoodie pocket.

"better?"

"Actually... yeah! Much much better, thank you so much Sans!"

Sans gave him a smile and his chest puffed up ever ever so slightly, despite his notchulant shrug.

"SO... WHAT HAPPENED HUMAN? DO YOU KNOW WHY YOUR HEAD STARTED HURTING, IS IT NORMAL?" Papyrus asked curiously.

Thinking about if he should tell them or not, Jack decided to chance it.

"Well, I dont know why, but every time I fall unconcious there's this... voice. I think they may be making be black out so that we can communicate. But, theres some kind of... interferece, I can't really work out at all what their trying to say, other than something about Omega Souls... I dunno, I may have misheard."

Jack finished with a sigh and leant against the wall behind him, trying to stop his mind from wandering to dark places that resulted last time in him being unable to breathe.

"Sounds pretty suspicious to me" said Undyne, still obviously wary of Jack.

With a slightly evil thought, said Jack decided to play on what he knew was one of Undyne's weaknessess.

"Yeah, ah know, sounds like something straight outta an anime or something."

Undyne paused and her eye widened, but she didnt say anything.

"yeah... Jack can I speak to you... privately."

Giving Sans a mildly surprised look, Jack nodded and pushed himself up onto his feet. Sans led him outside and then round the side/back of Undyne's fish shaped house.

"alright then" Sans' voice was guarded as he turned to face the youtuber.

"start talking"

 **DONE DIDDLY DONE! Hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **Sans: dammit, you cut me off before i could interrogate him.**

 **Me: Well too bad, you're gonna have to wait. Of course, I'll start now if you do the thing.**

 **Sans: what thing?**

 **Me: You know, the thing!**

 **Sans: oh yeah.**

 **Sans: Review...**

 **or you're gonna have a bad time.**

 **Me: SEE YOU IN MARCH MY FRIENDS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **HEY THERE! WELCOME BEACK TO MY F- Ok I litterally just looked at my monitor and saw that, my caps lock was on and I spelled back as be-ack.**

 **Off to a great start huh?...**

 **Anyway, welcome back to A JSE (UNDER) TALE, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. And thank you to the reviewers! Love you guys x**

 **AnimaniAshley**

 **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass**

 **LightTheJeniusandTatania**

 **01001100**

 **In dominus omega**

 **Guest**

 **Rayden**

 **Mewmew**

 **Guest**

 **Bob-365**

 **StarbitRose**

 **Demondash666 - Omg this review made me laugh so much xD Thanks for that dude ^^**

 **NOW ENJOY**

Mark Fishbach wouldn't class himself as a naturally worrying person, but if anyone asked him right now if he was ok his brain's first thought would be **no**.

Jack was missing... or at least away.

Two videos still went up at 5 and 8 every day, but Jack wasn't in the comment section, facebook, tumblr and even twitter. Also he had not been answering his phone, whether it be a text or a call, Mark usually wouldn't be too concerned, but it had been three days. He wasn't the only one who had noticed though, the community had been a little angsty at Jack's lack of presence online. A select few even thought he had become douchey and and wasn't reaching out or answering people on purpose, however they were all haters and people who enjoyed spreading rumours. Mark didn't believe them at all, but he was the one getting all the questions about where Jack was from his concerned fans. But two videos were still going up so Jack was okay... right? Mark hoped he was... anyway...

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome back to-"

-v-

"Wha... what do ya mean?"

"you know exactly what i mean, start talking. explain how you got here and why you know everything"

Jack sighed, guess he should of really expected this, oh well, time to see how well Sans would take it. He didn't **want** to tell Sans any of this but he wasn't being left with much of a choice. Sans knew he was hiding something, and it would only be a matter of time before the smart skeleton found out what. And then Jack would have to live with the guilt of lying... which sucked. Plus... its hard to lie to your favourite character.

"Umm, okay, this may sound kinda strange... but I dont think I am from this world."

Not giving Sans a chance to ask the obvious question Jack hurried on

"In my world, there's a game called Undertale. Its about a human called Frisk who falls down into a place called the Underground, the place where monsters wer' sealed a long time ago. It was made by a guy named Toby Fox and released in 2015. The game has tree big endings and a couple of smaller ones that can be found by replaying the game. The tree runs of the game are, the neutral run, the pacifist run, and the genocide run. Depending on which one ya do you'll ge' a differen' endin'. The true pacifist endin' can only be achieved by not gaining any EXP and doing a couple of small tings in tha game. Undertale is hugely popular and loads and loads of people hav' played it. I was jus' about ta play it again when ah got all dizzy and blacked out or somet'ing, next thing ah know, I'm wakin' up here. Ya see, that's why I'm tryin ta find the Annoying Dog, its Toby Fox's self insert, my thought process is that if ah find it then ah may be able to get some answers as to why I'm here."

After his long (long) explanation Jack nervously waited for Sans' reaction. The short skeleton was currently just staring at the ground in front of Jack's shoes.

"so" he finally said "our whole exsistance is nothing more than a game? huh, wasn't expecting that... though, can't really say that i'm surprised either. it makes sense, why Frisk hardly ever spoke, the saves and resets, how the timelines jumped all over the place, why it didnt matter how much i tried, Frisk would just keep coming back... sometimes never even remembering me or anyone else here."

Jack's jaw mentally dropped, he hadn't expected Sans to be this... calm.

"which did you do?"

"What?"

"which run of the game did you do?"

Uh oh

"Uh, well first ah did the pacifist run and got the true pacifist endin' after the neutral endin'. However due to really popular demand from my subscribers I recorded meself playing the true Genocide run."

"so you killed everything"

It was not a question but a statement

"W-w-well yeah! But at the end of the day it is-was a game! The point of practically every single game involves killing things or people, HALO, COD, Read Dead Redemption, Skyrim, The Witcher series, Fallout, GTA, Until Dawn, heck! Even in fucking Mario you have to jump on Goomba's heads, and Mario's an age 3 and above!"

There was silence for a moment

"welp, i guess if my whole existence is a game then i suppose i was right to give up, nothing will ever change."

Oh. Hell. No. Jack was not about to just stand there and let his favourite character do this.

"Now you listen here Sans!" he almost shouted.

Surprised, Sans looked at him

"I cannot in good conscience just stand by and let you give up on life like this! Think about it! If **I'm** here then your world or universe **must** be real, at least in some sense, otherwise **this-"** he flailed his arms wildly at their surroundings "- would all be impossible! Ah wouldn't be here, and ah certainly wouldn't be able to interact. So you had better not just assume yer life is meaningless!"

Jack didn't know at what point he had grabbed Sans' shoulders (and bent down a little).

"If you want something then you work for it! You're here! I can feel you! I can hear you! Heck I can fuckin' smell you! Yer not just a character in a game! And I would rather fuck! Wade! than let you say you or anyone else here doesn't mean anything!"

Jack released his hold on Sans' shoulder once he realised they were placed there and took a step backwards. Sans simply stood there and stared at the irishman unmoving, then he looked down and his shoulders shook. It took a second for Jack to realise that he wasn't crying, but chuckling!

"heh heh heh heh heh heh, i'll give you this Jack, you're quite determined... and kinda persuasive.

Sans then sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"well, if i am a video game character then i may as well spend this... run, helping you get home. after all, you don't really belong here."

Jack felt touched by the lazy skeleton's desire to help and gave a quick nod.

"T-thank you so much Sans, I can't tell you how much that means ta me." Pulling himself together he shook his head slightly and got back to... business?

"Alright then. First I need to find that dog."

-v-

Jack took a small breath and flexed his hand. Said hand was holding me handle of the drawer that should contain the white self insert. He pulled it open

Bones

He closed it, then pulled it open again

*Bark bark!*

"Get it!"

CRASH!

BANG! THUNK!

"OW!"

BANG

"Undyne that was my foot!"

SMASH! BOOM!

*Woof woof!*

SMASH

"DAMMIT!"

"The hell is that dog?" asked Undyne amazed.

She was on the bottom of a pile of bodies caused by everybody falling over. On top of her lay a dazed Papyrus and and on top of him lay an incredibly amused yet annoyed Jack.

Sans was standing off to the side. He then walked forwards and flopped (rather gracefully) onto the top of the pile of bodies.

"Ah! Sans! Get off!"

"nah, think i'll stay here, its kinda compfy, besides this whole lying down thing is kind of... **ap** **PILE** **ing** "

Despite his annoyance Jack snorted and Papyrus groaned.

"Okay, I've had enough, everybody up!" Undyne suddenly stood up not at all bothered by the weight, and pushed them all off of her. However, the way that they were all positioned Jack somehow ended up on the Royal Guard Captain's shoulders.

"Woah! I feel really tall..."

"Course ya do punk! You don't get to be Captain of the Royal Guard if you're a weakling!"

Jack grinned and looked down at her

"Can't be captain of the Royal Guard without bein' totally awesome!"

"Heck yeah! Hey Pap, where'd you find this guy? He's pretty cool"

With a small lean on Undyne's part, Jack found himself deposited on the carpet and simply lay looking at the ceiling for a second.

"well now what?"

Jack sat up and faced Sans

"The next point where I can remember it appearing is when its a bomb on Mettaton's show."

Papyrus grabbed his cheek bones and gasped whereas Sans groaned.

"WOWIE! METATTON! ARE WE GOING TO SEE HIM NEXT?"

"We?" Asked Jack confused

"WELL OF COURSE! YOU DONT THINK WE WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE WOULD WE?"

Huh... but they always left Frisk alone...

"-ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR ILLNESS! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE GREAT PAPYRUS LET YOU FALL INTO LAVA?"

Oh, that explained the concern. Jack suddenly once again found himself concerned by the kindness shown to him and was reminded about how he had... killed... Papyrus...

The thought of it got him tearing up and he looked away from everyone as he wiped his eyes.

"OH NO! ARE YOU CRYING HUMAN? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"

Jack shook his head

"No Papyrus, I'm jus'... happy. And Bosses do not cry!"

"BOSSES?"

"Yeah! Thats what I am! A boss!"

Sad moment over, Jack dramatically pulled his fist to his chest to emphasise his point.

"well, if we're gonna set out for Hotlands then we had better get some sleep" said Sans, looking thrilled by the fact he would get to sleep.

"Never! Sleep is for the weak!" yelled Jack as he leapt to his feet.

"Exactly!" shouted Undyne equally loud. She then spun around and pointed at Jack.

"If you're not planning on sleeping, fight me!"

"Wha-why?"

"Not a fight to the death, a spar! I wanna test your strength!"

"Uhh... sure?"

"Awesome!"

And just like that the world darkened around Jack and 4 button things appeared before him, followed closely by his SOUL.

"What the?" said Undyne as she stared at the practically dancing rainbow heart.

"Ive never seen a SOUL that powerful before!"

On the sidelines, Sans' eye sockets widened.

"Finally! A challenge!"

And with that Undyne swung her spear and gave Jack a shield, his SOUL turning a bright septic green. Gripping the shield in his hands Jack grinned and held it in front of him

"Lets do this!"

-v-

Jack fell backwards panting heavily, Undyne also looked a little bit worn as well. His HP was at 9/30 and his hair was practically everywhere.

"You're actually pretty good punk!" said Undyne as the darker world dissapeared revealing her house once more. Feeling slightly sassy Jack grinned and replied

"You doubted?"

Undyne grinned back and sat down kind of next to him but not uncomfortably close. The shield had dissapeared and his SOUL had retreated safely back inside his chest. Looking around Jack noticed they had been fighting for a while. Papyrus was asleep at the table, Sam was still asleep on the piano and Sans was sprawled on the floor in a corner.

"When Sans and Papyrus first brought you here, I'll admit, I wanted to kill you, or at least take you to Asgore" Undyne suddenly said.

"Yeah... ah know"

"But you're actually alright... what are you even doing here? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I want to go home"

"To the surface?"

"Yeah, kind of"

"So why do you need the dog?"

"Its... complicated"

Settling for his vague answer, Undyne stood up and was about to say something when she realised that Jack had fallen asleep on her floor. She looked at him for a second before heading off to her room, a small grin on her face.

A couple of seconds later Sans' eyes opened and he took a quick look around before teleporting to Hotlands. He had someone he needed to talk to...

-v-

 _ **Jack! Jack can you hear me!?**_

 _Y-yes! Yes I can hear ya! Clearly this time!_

 _ **Thank God. This conversation should have happened much much earlier than this, however I had to try and synch our brain frequencies, which is not an easy task at all.**_

 _Wha?_

 _ **Don't worry about it. Are you safe?**_

 _Yeah... I guess. Do you know why I am here?_

 _ **Yes. But I am afraid I cannot tell you...**_

 _What!? But that's bullshit! Why am I here? Who are ye?!_

 _ **Calm down, calm down, you may call me... Firefly.**_

 _Sounds stupid... and cool._

 _ **Yes. Its just a codename but it will do. Listen, have you been told about Omega Souls?**_

 _No... but ah heard ye mention it through all the static las' time. What is it?_

 _ **...**_

 _Hello?_

 _ **Hm? Oh! I'm sorry, but it appears I need not explain this to you.**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Because the short skeleton is "researching" it right this very second. He will tell you in my place. However, I will tell you why you are here. You are here to save them.**_

 _What? What are ye talkin about? Save who?!_

 _ **Them, monsterkind.**_

 _Like lead them ta the surface?_

 _ **No. Save them in a different sense. Save Alphys from her guilt, save Undyne from her stubborness, save Sans from his depression... save Flowey from himself.**_

 _B-but_ _how_ _am_ _I_ _supposed ta do tha!_

 _ **By being you. You have made millions of people laugh around the world, so make them laugh as well.**_

 _But why me! Why not Mark or Felix or any other Youtuber!?_

 _ **Felix is preoccupied, Mark lives with other guys so its a bit awkward, and every other youtuber is not you.**_

 _What on earth is tha supposed ta mean?!_

 _ **They are not strong enough! Only**_ _ **you**_ _ **have the strength needed to get through this. And to be successful.**_

 _So... it was ye who put me here?_

 _ **Yes. And I will send you back home when you are done, or you lose all hope and quit.**_

 _I wont quit. But what about the community? What about my videos?_

 _ **I am uploading them from your 'reserve' folder. As well as posting more animations and montages to space the videos out a bit more. However, I ran into an, unexpected problem... well, maybe not unexpected, but definitely unplanned. Some of the community are beggining to realise you are not as active, so I will give you your phone to continue being among your fanbase. Draw strength from them.**_

 _Really?! Wow I really appreciate that. But what about internet and charging it?_

 _ **Seriously? I am an eternal being and you think that this measly problem will stop me?**_

 _Ah... guess not._

 _ **Listen Jack, this is incredibly important. We cannot talk for much longer...**_

 _Why? I have so many questions about all o' this!_

 _ **I'm afraid they will have to wait. During these talks you retreat into your subconcious, this, coupled with the brainwaves I have to use to keep the connetion secure, leave your mind open to invaders.**_

 _Invaders?_

 **C** _ **hara**_

 _Oh god... fuck!_

 _ **I know. But now I think it is time for you to wake up, if something arises I will call you to talk to you again.**_

 _Ya mean make me pass out..._

 _ **...yeeeeeeeeees.**_

 _Ugh, fine. But I promise I will help the monsters... and not just because I want to go home, I mean that. I'll try my best._

 _ **As cheesy as this may sound... That is all I could ever ask of you**_

 **FINISHED! AT LONG LAST!**

 **A little talky but we got to meet Firefly! Who are they? IT SHALL NEVER BE KNOWN!**

 **Well... until a future chapter where I explain them...**

 **Anywayz, thank you all so so much for reading I really love you guys all to death and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **Please review! *Puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey! Welcome to the next chapter...**

 **Sooo, how have you all been recently? Good...**

 **UGH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

 **I am** **so** **bored... not with this story... just in general. Thought I should share that.**

 **Ooooh! I know! I'll tell you about the time I went to buy a hammer. Well you see it was a few months ago my picture fell off the wall and I needed to buy some new nails, so I thought "hey, may as well get a new hammer as well then." So I went to Homebase so that I could buy a hammer when on the way there there was this cat, and I thought about petting it, but then...*voice fades out*...**

Oh... OW.

Apparently being pulled into his own subconcious to converse with an "ethral being" then being forced back gave major major headaches.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooow" he moaned as he clutched the sides of his head.

God it was awful. It felt like someone was just hitting his head with a sledgehammer while someone else repeatedly stabbed his temples. There was also a high pitched ringing in his ears and it almost sounded like screaming.

"Uh, hey you ok punk?"

Jack caught himself before he shook his head and increased the pain of the headache.

"No..."

"What's up?"

"Head hurts... so much"

"Oh really? Hold on"

Jack was suddenly pulled into a battle. Did Undyne want to fight him?! Why?!

"Holy Hell punk, your HP is at 12! No wonder you said you were hurting."

Suddenly released from the battle Jack groaned and curled into a ball.

"Sans!" yelled Undyne, loud enough to make Jack wish he was deaf.

"you called?"

Jack had not heard the skeleton enter, so he had either been there the entire time or had teleported.

"Help him"

Jack felt Undyne nudge his back with her foot.

"what happened?"

Ah, must have teleported.

"I don't know. All I know is he's got a headache so powerful it managed to deplete his HP... to 12!"

There was a 'shift' sound and footsteps came closer towards his head.

"how? headaches rarely, rarely deplete HP, to take it to below half is almost unheard of"

Jack got the feeling that Sans was talking more to himself than to either himself or Undyne.Once again Sans put his hand on Jack's hair and and he slowly felt the pain begin to ebb away slowly. As Sans' hand retreated, Jack uncurled fron the small ball he had curled up into and sat up.

"Thanks again Sans, yer really good at savin' my ass."

Sans gave a small snort and leaned heavily against the table.

"Oh, ya okay buddy?"

"yeah, i'm, fine"

Lies. Sans looked really tired, like he had not slept or something. Also, Jack had to assume that healing could take a lot of magical energy.

"Aww shit... am ah makin' ye exhaust yerself?"

"wha? no, no, i'll be ok."

Jack gave him a worried eye before brightening. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his dark grey beanie, giving it a once over he then quickly (and rather efficiently) put it on Sans' head. Sans flicked his eye lights up and looked at his newly aquired head accessory.

"uh, what?"

Jack meanwhile had walked to the window and was now staring out of it looking for Papyrus and Sam.

"You can have it. If yer gonna bust yer ass helpin' me then ye should at least get something in return, and I don't really have much down here, so yeah, keep it. It looks cool on ya anyway."

Sans fixed the beanie and gave a shrug, though his cheekbones were dusted a light blue.

"ya didn't have to Jack, but i appreciate it nonetheless."

Jack gave him a grin and looked out the window, he brightened and excused himself, running outside to meet with Papyrus and Sam as he had spotted them approaching the house. Sans turned when he heard Undyne giggling.

"what?"

She gestured to the window. Outside they could see Jack was talking animatedly to Papyrus and doing his signature wild hand gesturing.

"Ya treat the punk like ya do Papyrus" she explained.

"w-wha? what's that supposed to mean?"

Undyne shook her head, making her long red ponytail swish side to side.

"Nothing. So... why'd ya decide to help the guy anyway?

Sans paused and he thought about it for a second.

"i dunno. i mean i knew he was different as soon as i saw him... i dont know if i can really explain it"

"You dont have to" said Undyne with her signature big smile. "I understand to! He has this aura around him that... makes you want to be his friend."

Sans nodded, Frisk had had that as well, but they (Frisk) had been quiet, subdued, preffering facial expression and sign language to actual words. Jack was almost the complete opposite, he could be loud... really loud. He was excitable, funny, kind, could be crude, overreactive at times, random, and by God. Sans had no idea where Jack got all that energy from, heck he seemed to have even more than Papyrus.

Then again, if Frisk was just being controlled like Jack had said, then they were not acting on their own will. Were they even really his friend? Or was it the person behind the screen? It was a lot to think about and on some level Sans kinda wanted more answers. He was cut off from his thoughts by a loud, but slightly muffled yelp. Looking out of the window, Jack was fumbling with what looked like a phone, but it was a very different design to the classic underground model. Curious, Sans teleported outside and listened to the happy little jingle eminating from the strange phone. It had obviously startled Jack when it had begun ringing, he was looking at the screen both surprised and apprehensive before swiping his finger across the screen. Sans and Papyrus listened in curiously. They weren't dissapointed, a deep masculine voice flooded the area... ah, must be on speakerphone.

"Jack! Oh my God you actually answered! Are you okay man?"

"Wha! Mark!? Um yeah, yeah I'm fine, what's wrong?"

The was a deep breath from the other end

"The uh, community is worried. There's this small collection of people spreading rumours about how you've become a douche and how you're not responding or reaching out anymore."

"Wait hwhat!? Hwhy?"

"It's not that bad. 98% know that you are probably busy. But that doesn't stop a few of them freaking out, I swear I get 200 messages a day just asking me if I know anything about where you are. Usually I would say they are overreacting but you havn't even been tweeting! Its like you died or something."

"Uh, no no, nothing like tha'. I'm jus'... takin' a little break is all. Got outta the house... met some new... people."

"And what's with the no phone answering?"

"Battery died, couldn't find the charger" he lied smoothly.

"Oh... well if I were you I would make a vlog or something so that they know you decided to take a break."

"Kay Mark, thanks for the check up, ah guess"

"Its no problem Jack. By the way your montage thing is a big hit, funny too. 6 million views in 2 days."

"Woah"

"I know. Anyway, I gotta go. Maybe I'll call you some other time. Bye Jack"

"Bye Mark, take care"

There was a laugh

"Don't I always?"

This time Jack joined in the laughter as well.

"Yeah, but if I get a call from the hospital sayin' you were found drowning in a pool wearin' a spiderman costume I'll be pissed... and amused."

The laughter intensified.

"Okay, bye Jack, take care. Have a nice break"

"Thanks Mark, ah will"

There was a small click and then a beep noise. Almost mechanically, Jack slid his phone back into his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck.

"friend huh?"

Jack jumped slightly as he was reminded of the Skelebro's presence. He shot Sans a smile and looked at the floor.

"Yeah. Thats Mark, another lets-player, like me. He has ov'r 11 million subscribers"

"impressive"

"Ah know. But he deserves all o' them, he's a great guy."

"so... how ya planning on making a vlog?"

Jack hadn't thought about that... he could record a short video on his phone... but that was plan B at best, his camera was not great and he couldn't edit it at all. Suddenly it hit him, he lifted his head and looked Sans right in the eye...sockets.

"Umm, I guess ah can try and ask Alphys if ah can use some of her equipment... do you think she'll mind?"

"wish i could tell ya Jack, but i dont know"

Jack sighed and turned his head to Papyrus, who had been unusually silent throughout the whole ordeal and was staring at him thoughtfully.

"Uh, Papyrus?" he asked

Papyrus seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was previously immersed in.

"HM? OH! NOTHING HUMAN. I WAS MERELY PONDERING SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR MATE."

Jack spluttered

"M-m-my **mate**?!"

"WHY YES. THE OTHER HUMAN ON THE PHONE! IT DOES NOT MATTER. NOW... IF WE ARE GOING TO HOTLANDS THEN I SHALL RESUME MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU COULD ENCOUTER IN LANDS SUCH AS THOSE! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING!" And with that Papyrus darted across the ground and into Undyne's house.

Jack meanwhile was still standing there shellshocked. He was also gaping like a fish ever so slightly

"...my...mate...Mark...mate...pfffffffffffffffffffffffft! HAHahahahahaha! Paps is a Septiplier shipper! HAH!"

"excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"what's septiplier?"

"Oh! Guess I probably should have explained that first! Well, some people on the internet do this thing called shipping, where they imagine and want two or more people to get together. Mark and I's ship name is Septiplier... its actually more popular than I care to admit. But it's actually quite funny as well, Mark and I often joke about it when we play a video game together."

Sans looked vaguely confused by the concept but didn't question it any further.

"sounds interesting. so are we gonna get that dog now?"

"Uh... yeah."

The pause was small but evident. Jack knew that he didn't even need to look for it anymore, then again, he may as well pretend that he still needed it. At least that way they weren't just all walking around aimlessly, and he had not forgotten his promise to Firefly.

"We should probably go get Undyne and Papyrus before they burn the house down."

Sans grinned

"sounds like a good idea" he said as he held out his hand.

Confused, Jack grabbed it and suddenly felt like he was flying, it only lasted a couple of seconds before he ever so gracefully fell on his ass and let go of the skeleton's hand.

"Well tha' was... different."

Sans snorted and Jack realized that they were once again in Undyne's house again.

"bro, we're gonna be setting off soon"

It was then Jack realized that he had not eaten since being at the skelebro's house, despite the headcannon, Papyrus' spaghetti was actually alright, a little dry... but manageable. Anyway, he was reminded that he had not eaten when his stomach rumbled. Blushing up to his ears as Sans snickered, Jack bit the edge of his thumb and chuckled nervously.

"Eheheheh, can we get something to eat first?"

Still snickering, Sans nodded. Jack was ever so slightly surprised that the skeleton was still wearing the beanie he had given him... though he was not sure why he doubted.

"well, we could either have some spaghetti that Undyne and Pap are almost certainly making, or you could wait till we get to my hotdog stand in Hotlands... can you wait till then? also... bit of friendly advice... don't eat anything Undyne makes... its not worth it... ever."

"Yeah... yer right. Think I'll wait a bit." Jack truthfully believed he could. But then Sans' eyes flicked to him and he seemed to frown ever so slightly. Within the blink of an eye he had dissapeared and Jack stumbled backwards surprised.

"BROTHER HAVE YOU SEEN MY- OH... DID HE LEAVE?" Papyrus appeared from Undyne's bedroom. Jack just nodded and settled for passing the time by watching Sam fly around the kitchen, dipping into drawers and appearing out of other ones. When he saw Jack watching he flew over and nuzzled him before flying off again.

*Pop*

"Aaah!" Jack yelped as he jumped backwards, Sans had reappeared right next to him, almost exactly where he had been standing. God he hoped he would get used to that soon, because that scream thing he kept doing was embarrasing... he wished he could teleport, anyone wanted proof, they could go and watch his would you rather and will you press the button videos.

"sup" Sans said casually, almost like he **didn't** realize he had just given Jack an almost-heart attack.

"Hey, wherey'd ya go?"

"just had to grab something. hey, here ya go."

Jack hesitantly took the hotdog Sans was offering to him. Though he was curious...

"What happened to 'waiting till Hotlands'?"

"changed my mind, think nothing of it."

Jack smiled, thanked him, and walked into the kitchen area to see Sam and talk to him. It was only then Sans realised his brother had entered the room and was looking at him. How long had he been there?

"what's up bro? something on your mind? or are you just feeling **bonely**?"

"SANS, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE HUMAN SO OBVIOUSLY"

A choking sound came from the kitchen as Jack beat his chest to try and remove the water he had been drinking. Sans, once out of his stupor managed to grab Papyrus' hand and hurriedly teleport outside just near enough to the window if anyone wanted to speak to them.

"bro? what the hell did you mean in there?"

Papyrus looked a little dazed as he was not quite used to his brother teleporting him but answered nonetheless, the tone of his voice almost sounding... sorry for Sans.

"I KNOW THAT JACK IS A VERY NICE HUMAN AND HE SEEMS TO LIKE YOU, BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD CONSIDER MAKING YOUR ATTRACTION TO THE HUMAN A LITTLE MORE PRIVATE. i DOUBT HIS MATE WOULD APPROVE..."

Sans was a little horrified for a few seconds before he broke out laughing, loud chuckling that could not be anything other than genuine. Poor Papyrus seemed rather confused as he watched his older brother laugh himself silly.

"UHH, I FAIL TO SEE HOW THIS IS AMUSING"

"ah ha hah hah aha haha ha...ha...ha... ah sorry Pap, you seem to have misunderstood, i mean i do like Jack, just not in... that way."

"HUH... BUT THAT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING I HAVE SEEN"

"like what?"

"WELL, FOR STARTERS HE GAVE YOU HIS HAT"

"*snort* its just a gift Paps, it doesnt mean anything that you're thinking of, you know, romantic. to be honest i see him as more of a brotherly figure than potential... uh, mate material."

"OH! I APOLOGISE BROTHER, I MAY HAVE MISREAD ALL OF THOSE SIGNALS... WAIT A MINUTE... A BROTHER FIGURE?"

Sans shrugged

"yeah kinda"

"BUT HOW? USUALLY YOU DONT BOND TO ANYONE THIS QUICKLY"

Realising the truth of that statement, Sans' eye sockets widened ever so slightly, why had he bonded so quickly to Jack? Was it because Jack told him the truth about his exsistence (however depressing it was), or maybe the fact that-

"Uhh! Sans! Papyrus! Greenie passed out again" yelled Undyne as he head appeared out of the window near them.

"GREENIE? WHO IS GR- OH! YOU MEAN JACK!"

Sans had already grabbed Papyrus' hand and teleported indoors again. Sure enough, Jack was lying on the floor with Sam hovering around his head and squeaking upsetly.

"WHAT HAPPENED UNDYNE? IS HE OKAY?"

"Dunno, we were just talking about anime when he suddenly just started falling"

"well, i guess we should probably just wait for him to wake up"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _Okay seriously?! I was tryin' ta talk te Undyne!_

 _ **Oh... um, apologies? But I remembered something rather important.**_

 _What? Is... is it bad?_

 _ **Depends on how you look at it I guess**_

 _Sounds reassuring_

 _ **I know right? Anyway. In your spare folder you have 7 videos, if I add in the two montages I have in there you will have 4 and a half days**_

 _Oh... well ah do plan ta make a vlog at Alphys'_

 _ **Okay, thats a good idea, that makes your video total even again**_

 _I dont think that really matters. Also ye never specified my task. How am ah supposed ta save them?_

 _ **Ugh, ok. Save Alphys from her guilt means soothe her mind about the amalgamations. Save Undyne from her stubborness means make her confess her feelings for Alphys. As for Sans... well, I believe you have already half succeeded, I must admit you work fast. I knew you were a good choice**_

 _Um thank you, and I think ah got it._

 _ **Good, any other questions?**_

 _Uh, yeah actually. Why does it really hurt whenever I wake up? Ma head that is_

 _ **Oh, well, thats actually rather easy to answer. Before when you heard me as all staticky I was trying to use brainwaves you use usually as to not cause any strain on your mind. But as we both found out it causes a lot of interference. This collection of brainwaves that we are using now works fine, but can cause rather heavy strain on you. This is why there are headaches when you wake up.**_

 _Any lasting damage?_

 _ **Nothing bad**_

 _Wait! So there_ _is_ _lasting damage?!_

 _ **Well, kind of**_

 _WHAT?!_

 _ **Nothing bad, like I said before. But I think it may change you slightly**_

 _W-w how so?_

 _ **Well, your memory will be improved, as well as decreasing the time it takes you to process things. It also can make you use 1.5% more brain power.**_

 _Oh... that actually doesnt sound too bad after all_

 _ **Told you. Anyway, Asgore has somehow gotten wind of your presence here in the Underground and believes that you are coming for him**_

 _Aw crap._

 _ **Indeed**_

 _Hey, umm, Firefly?_

 _ **Yes?**_

 _Whats the point of me doin' all o' this if they are just going ta forget me after the reset?_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To be honest I dont think that they will forget you. Remember, you are not a constant here like Frisk, you are an anomoly, and a very powerful one at that.**_

 _Powerful... Oh yeah! About those Omega Soul things!_

 _ **Has the skeleton not told you yet? Hmm, maybe he wants to be sure... If you want my advice, find a way to show him your SOUL, whether through battle or just by accident, then he may be much more inclined to tell you.**_

 _Cant ye just tell me?_

 _ **No**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Because it would cause an error. Do you have any idea the energy it takes to keep here?! If I do *one* thing wrong then we are *all* completely and utterly fucked!**_

 _Well when ye put it like that..._

 _ **Heheheheh, I wish you good luck Jack. Now wake up**_

 _Bye, ah guess._

 _ **Stay determined**_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh. God. WHY!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **...and then everyone was screaming cause there was fire everywhere, later I was forced to talk to the police about it, and *after* that I was finally allowed to go home. And thats pretty much what happened when I went to buy a hammer!**

 **Oh... the chapters over? Oh**

 **Annnnywayyyy that was this months installment, I just want to say thank you for all the support I have recieved while writing this! You guys are awesome! :D**

 **So, you know the drill, please review! It helps me write more than anything else!**

 **Peace out... ugh, that sounded bad... bye!**

 **Darkwolfpup22**


	7. Chapter 7

Umm, hey guys...

Okay I have just written that and then stared at my screen for 8 and a half minutes... I am not even kidding. I just don't know what to say.

This is not a chapter.

That should hopefully cover it.

Listen, I know that I have let you all down and I am so so so sorry, but I just can't write at the moment. This story has not been abandoned, don't worry. But I can't write right now for one or two reasons, the biggest one being:

GCSE's

If you don't know what GCSE's are (maybe cause you are not British) It stands for: General Certificate of Secondary Education. They are a series of exams that will determine your whole future, kind of like final exams, but not A-levels... thats later.

Anyway they are a HUGE deal and I will not be able to get ANY job if I don't do well in them. So yeah... pressure. Theres quite a lot spanning over three weeks or so: Maths Calculator, Maths Non-calculator, English Litertaure, English Language, Physics Core, Physics Additional, Biology Core, Biology Additional, Chemistry Core, Chemistry Additional, Geography unit 1, Geography unit 2, PTE unit 1, PTE unit 2, Art (12 hour exam), French Listening, French Reading, French Writing, and PE.

And I have not started revising at all.

I'm am so

very

very

very

fucked.

Ah well, I brought this on myself, and I am going to start very soon, just need to get a few things cleaned off my plate, like my mam's wedding later this month - woo! Tell her congrats!

So yeah, long story short, - HIATUS. I'm sorry.

But hey, if you want I can do a regular update chapter thing, maybe once every week or two weeks, just so you know that I am not dead. Of course they would all be deleted once the story is able to start up again, but hey, only what you guys want. I would hate you to feel like I have abandoned you, cause I haven't. I'm still here! Tell me if you think it would be something you would like to see in a review.

Again, very sorry.


	8. Chapter 8 AT LAST

**Hey guys! I'M SORRY**

 **I'm sorry that I forgot to put the names of the people who reviewed in the last chapter D:**

 **Here they are! Thank you everyone for the nice reviews! They mean a lot to me :DD**

 **Emily Evangeline Rosewood**

 **Phoenix Champion**

 **LightTheJeniusandTatania**

 **Guest**

 **dragongirl582**

 **AnimaniAshley**

 **FireExtinguisher**

 **Guest**

 **Rayden**

 **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass**

 **Who am I**

 **WatermelonBabyTea**

 **Genocidal Pigeon**

 **Kittling**

 **mewmew**

 **endertrree**

 **And here are the peeps who commented on the last chapter, thank you all so much!**

 **Guest**

 **WritingSoul**

 **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass**

 **Abitofeveryfandom**

 **AnimaniAshley**

 **Rayden**

 **Guest - Omg thank you! That was a really nice review and it gave me loads of motivation**

 **to write this one. xD Sorry you are addicted,**

 **MechaSniper51**

 **So yeah, sorry about that ^^'**

 **Anyway, enough of this, I promised a chapter and I will deliver :D**

 **DISCLAIMER - I dont own any youtuber! Or Undertale (Yet...)**

Oh. God. WHY!?

Jack made a mental note to always carry a paracetamol around with his in the future becasue this HURT. He heard two sets of steps approaching him and a tiny deep voiced snicker.

"Headache?" came Sans' voice

Jack groaned and curled into a teeny ball of fetal position, the snicker returned louder.

"i'll take that as a yes."

Jack's hands found their way onto the sides of his head and he somehow manged to make the small fetal position ball even smaller. Suddenly there was a flash of darkness and Undyne's voice.

"16 HP. This one depleted nearly half... that would be rather impressive if it wasn't worrying"

"Yeah we should call an electrician for Jack."

"Uh why?"

"Because he's just experienced a... black-out."

Jack laughed lightly but the motion caused his head to hurt more and he groaned again.

"ouch, are my jokes really that... painful?"

Jack bit his tongue to stop himself laughing and slowly extended his middle finger in the direction of Sans' voice.

"ow, don't be like that Jack, you may, as you once said... break my heart" sniggered Sans as he began numbing the pain in Jack's head.

"Yer 1 HP heart" grumbled Jack

The numbing process paused before restarting

"i should've figured you would know that"

Jack kept his eyes closed but grinned. Eventually the pain had completely died away and his HP was once again at 30.

"Thanks again... is it gettin' repetitive? Me thankin' ye I mean... I can stop if ye find it annoying."

Sans shrugged

"it doesn't really matter to me. you dont have to say it if you dont want to, i know that you're thankful."

Giving a small smile Jack stood up and brushed off his hoodie. He noticed that since getting here in the Underground he had not needed a shower. Though slightly doubtful he chalked it up to either magic or the strange God-like interference of Firefly, it sounded like the most believable answer to be honest.

"ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?" Came Papyrus' loud and energetic shout as he bounded towards them.

"Yeah, ah should be fine tanks to yer brother here" said Jack as he stared out of the window, gesturing absentmindedly to the shorter skeleton.

"SO WHATS THE PLAN?"

Jack spun round, but paused as Sam flew over and nestled in his hair, he grinned up at the eyeball before continuing

"Well, I plan ta head t'Hotlands so ah can borrow some o' Alphys' equipment and film a vlog, that way my subscribers can know finally why it seems like ah have 'abandoned' them. And then ah should probably start responding ta people on Twitter, Tumblr and Youtube comments. Ah would have done it before but ah havn't been able ta get any internet yet."

Another lie. He did have internet, however, he didn't want to start messaging and answering people until he had recorded the vlog. That way he could pretend that he had taken a break and not been transported into a ga- nope, not going there again. It would kill him to have to lie to his subscribers like that but he doubted that they would believe that he had been sucked somehow into The Underground, or Undertale more specifically, because that kind of stuff only happened in silly things like fanfictions. (Eeeeyyyyyy)

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LETS GO!" cried Papyrus as he marched out of the door with much enthusiam, making Jack chuckle. Sans shrugged at him and followed out after his younger brother, most likely to make sure he didn't get into trouble or do anything reckless. Jack was about to follow when he turned to look at Undyne, who was sitting in the corner polishing one of her spears.

"Hey Undyne" he said, getting the fish-woman's attention. She looked up to him and raised a red eyebrow in question.

"Wanna come ta the lab with us, ye can see Alphys again."

Jack caught the very very light blush on her cheeks as she looked down, suddenly seeming to find the spear a lot more interesting than him.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like it could be fun... maybe"

Jack mentally cheered and gave her a grin. One step closer to getting them together!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/V\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And then we found out that the server was broken and we couldn't cut down or place anything in the map, so then Mark started talking about the science o' molten lead or somethin', it was actually interesting."

"sounds fun" Sans remarked

"It was! Really funny as well, I love it when ah get ta play games with my friends. Or even just hang out wit' them ta be honest, we don' get ta see eachother that much."

"HMM, PERHAPS I SHOULD ATTEMPT THIS LETSPLAYS THING! IT SOUNDS LIKE IT COULD BE A LOT OF FUN, AND I COULD MAYBE EVEN MAKE SOME MORE FRIENDS DOING IT"

Jack smiled at the tall skeleton

"Yeah, it is really fun. Ah mean its a little hard ta get started and ye may get a lot of hate comments and threats, but ah personally have no doubts that ye could be the coolest letsplayer ever"

"WOWIE! REALLY? NYEH HEH HEH! THEN I SHALL ADD IT TO MY TO-DO LIST!"

Undyne smiled at the younger skeleton's excitement and Sans sent Jack a thankful look, which just made Jack smile at him before turning back to talk to Papyrus.

It was about a minute later when Jack suddenly found himself falling forward with a yelp, turns out that he had tripped over a stray rock on the pathway and now had a date with the ground. However, it seemed the date would have to be cancelled as when Jack cracked open his tightly shut eyelids and saw that he was suspended in the air about a foot off of the floor surrounded by a blue light. Looking upwards confused, he saw that Sans' left eye was glowing the same colour and quickly managed to put the peices together.

"Thanks Sans"

Sans set him back on his feet but didn't say anything, instead opting to look at Jack's SOUL, which he had turned blue with his rescue attempt, but was now dancing around and glowing all the colours of the rainbow. Jack watched as it receded back into his chest and gave an almost imperceptable shudder.

"Jack" Sans suddenly said, making the Irishman and the other two look at him questioningly "-that SOUL you have..."

Oh yes! Fucking finally! Some answers!

"...do you know anything about it?

Jack thought about it for a second

"Uh, no not really. Though it may or may not have ta do with someting called an 'Omega SOUL', but ah'm not completely sure about tha'."

Sans nodded

"yeah there's a reason why your SOUL is rainbow, i have to admit, when i first saw it i thought that it was just a multicoloured regular SOUL, but then i remembered something and thought it maybe had something to do with an Omega SOUL: something i had heard about ages and ages ago. so i did some research and found out a bit more about it."

Beside Jack, Papyrus and Undyne were also listening in rapt attention.

"you -do- have an Omega SOUL"

"Yes, but what exactly -is- an Omega SOUL Sans?" asked Jack, the smallest bit impatiently. Sensing this, Sans explained as clearly as he could.

"an Omega SOUL, to put it very simply, a very very powerful SOUL."

"How powerful?" asked Undyne curiously

"well you know how every single SOUL in the underground only equals -one- human SOUL?"

"Uh, yeah" said Jack haltingly

"well, an Omega SOUL is the equivelent of millions and millions of human SOULs, which would be 11 million in Jack's case."

Stunned silence

"From my subscribers?"

"kind of. basically their support and love has reached and affected you so much that you yourself hold a small peice of their power they have all unconciously but willingly given you. All 11 million of them."

"...Woah" breathed Undyne

Getting over his shock somewhat, Jack muttered under his breath

"Wow, imagine Felix's"

"Who's Felix?" asked Undyne

"Hm? Oh he's a friend of mine, but he has 46 million subscribers."

"... lets not think about that."

"AGREED BROTHER"

Jack glanced over and saw Sans staring at something on the crossroad in front of the lab.

"Uh, Sans? What are ye lookin' at?"

Sans looked at him with genuine surprise

"you don't see them?"

"Um, no, noth- oh wait! I remember! There's supposed to be a savepoint there isn't there?"

"yeah and there is, its also worrying that you can't see or use them though"

Jack shrugged

"Probably because I'm not an actual player or protagonist here"

*Penny dropping sound*

"Wait! Ye can see them?"

Sans looked down, "yeah i can, but i can't interact with them though"

"That sucks man"

"yeah"

Sans' was pretty startled when Jack suddenly bent down slightly and wrapped him in a hug. No one had ever hugged him besides his brother and his father. This hug felt... different, but surprisingly a good different as opposed to an uncomfortable or bad one. Slowly, Sans brought his arms up and hugged him back. Meanwhile, Jack was upset for Sans, but he was also fanboying at the same time a teeny tiny bit. I mean come on! Sans was his favourite character and he was actually getting a hug from him! Something that no one else had had.

It only lasted a few seconds before Jack pulled away and began walking next to the smaller skeleton again.

"Well, we're here" said Jack as he looked up at the towering lab, he honestly felt a little intimidated by the massive size of it alone. But also awed.

"Cool!" he exclaimed

"hey Jack" the voice was quiet, but Jack still heard it.

"What is it Sans?"

"so, d- do you know anything about the first royal scientist? the one before Alphys?"

"Ye mean Gaster?"

"yes, nevermind"

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to ask anything else as ahead of them, Papyrus was waving at them to hurry up.

"Coming Papyrus!" he yelled and began to jog over towards him. Sans just found one of his shortcuts.

"Hey guys! Sorry we fell behind."

"NO PROBLEM HUMAN. NOW SHALL WE CONTINUE?"

"Yes!" said Jack energetically

"sure" drawled Sans, far less enthusiastically

"ALPHYS!" Yelled Undyne as she banged on the door hard enough to shake the foundations... well not really, but it was a very hard and loud knock nonetheless.

There was what sounded like clicking footsteps and the door to the lab suddenly drew open, revealing a short yellow lizard-like monster in a white labcoat and glasses.

 **Okay! The chapter is supposed to be longer but its been a while so I am going to have to cut it off here, sorry ^^'**

 **Please review, and I hope this chapter was okay, like I said, its been a while since I have been able to write it :)**


End file.
